crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Team Racing
This is a list of quotes in Crash Team Racing. Aku Aku/Uka Uka *"Welcome to the adventure arena. You can travel around this area and practice your driving skills." *''cutscene in N. Sanity Beach area'' "The dots and stars on the map represent Warp Pads, which lead to races. When they flash, it signifies they are open to play." *"To access a race track, drive onto a Warp Pad that has an active warp vortex, and it will take you to the track's start line. Finish a track in first place to win a trophy. As you collect more trophies, other tracks will turn on and open to you. Good luck, and drive fast!" *''the player does not have enough trophies to access a track'' "To access this track, you must first collect the number of trophies required to turn on the Warp Pad. To get trophies, you must race other open tracks and come in first place." *"To access this boss garage, you must come in first place in all four races of this area." *"You must have a Boss Key to open this door. You can race a boss after beating all four tracks in an area. Beat the boss in a boss race, and a Key is your prize." *"You must have 2 Boss Keys to open this door. You can race a boss after beating all four tracks in an area. Beat the boss in a boss race, and a Key is your prize." *"You don't the 4 Boss Keys to open this door. Beat each boss to get a Key, and when you have all 4 Keys, come back here to race Oxide." *''completing the first area'' "Congratulations on opening this new area! Here you will find four more tracks to race. Good luck!" *"This is the Load-Save Screen. There are five of these screens, one in each world section. When you want to load or save a game, go to one of these screens. To access it, drive up to the screen and stop. Then follow the directions." *"Congratulations. You win a Trophy." *"You can get a hang time turbo from jumping. The longer you're in the air, the bigger the turbo you'll get when you land. For big turbos, try to get extra air time by hopping off jumps using the R1 button. *"You can go faster through turns by power sliding. To access the power slide, press and hold the R1 button while turning hard." *"To get a turbo boost while power sliding, wait until the smoke from your exhaust turns black, then press the L1 button. If you wait too long, you'll hear a backfire sound, and miss your chance for a boost." *"To get around a tight turn, or to face a direction quickly, use the brake slide by pressing and holding the square button while turning hard." *"The more Wumpa Fruit you collect, the faster your kart will go. If you collect and hold 10 Wumpa Fruit you'll be juiced up and your power up(s) will become more potent." *"When you get a TNT Crate on your head, start hopping immediately. If you react fast and hop enough times, the TNT Crate will fall off your head before it explodes!" *"Collect every Crystal in the arena before the time runs out. If you can get them all, you will win a prize!" *"Collect the letters 'C', 'T' and 'R' on each track and come in first place to win a CTR Token. Beware, some letters are hard to find!" *"If you collect 4 CTR Tokens of this color, you can enter the Gem Cup. Score the most points in the 4 races of the Cup to win a Gem." *''the player does not have enough Relics to access Slide Coliseum'' "You must first collect the required number of Relics to race this track." *"Get the lowest time you can by racing fast and breaking Time Crates. Each Time Crate you break will freeze the clock. If you achieve a low enough time, you will be awarded a Relic." *"Great. You've earned a Relic." *"Congratulations. You've won a Gem." Crash Bandicoot *''"Whoa!" (When boosting)'' *''"Wahoo!" (When boosting)'' *''"Bye!" (When boosting)'' *''"Yohooooo!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Aweeeeee!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Yehaa!" (When using an item)'' *''"Waaaa!" (When using an item)'' *''"He-hehe!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Ha-ha!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Ha!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Uuugghh!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"Owwowowowowow!" (When spinning out of control)'' Dr. Neo Cortex *''"Yes!" (When boosting)'' *''"Leap!" (When boosting)'' *''"The trophy's mine!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Outta my way!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Take that!" (When using an item)'' *''"Oh, my!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Yee-haw!" (When catching big air)'' *''"D'oh!" (When hit)'' *''"Ouch!" (When hit)'' *''"Hoooaaahh!" (When hit)'' *''"Hmhmhmh!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Ooh... My head..." (When spinning out of control)'' *''"Whoo-oo-oops!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"Ha-ha!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"No way." (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Heeheeheeheehmm."'' *''"Here you go!"'' Tiny Tiger *''"Tiny squash puny karts!" (When using an item)'' *''"Tiny win!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Here comes Tiny!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Roooaahh!" (When hit) '' *''"Owch!" (When hit)'' *''”Eeyowch!” (When hit)'' *''”Raarw!” (When boosting) '' *''"Tiny squish puny kart!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Hohohohaha!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Jump high!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Big guys jump high!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Tiny Dizzy!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''”Eeeeeeeyeeeee” (When Spinning out of control) *"Okay!"'' Coco Bandicoot *''"Bandicoot power!" (When passing another racer(s)'' *''"Pass it on!" (When using an item)'' *''"Here ya go!" (When using an item)'' *''"Ow!" (When hit)'' *''"Hey!" (When hit)'' *''"Not good!" (When hit)'' *''"Eh, heh ha ha!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Coming through!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Em, hmhmhmhmhm!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Yihaaa!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Weeeee!" (When boosting)'' *''"Let's go!" (When boosting)'' *''"Whoa!" (When boosting)'' *''"Oh, boy!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"Whooooooaaaahh!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"No sweat!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Haha, not a chance!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Hang on!"'' *''"Hehehe!"'' *''"Haha!"'' Dr. N. Gin *''"Oww!!" (When hit)'' *''"Why, you!" (When hit)'' *''"Noooooo!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"Eh, hee, hee! Park it?"'' *''"Eh, heh! Too Bad."'' *''"Heh heh heh! One for the road!" (When using an item)'' *''"Eh, heh! Try again!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Yahoo!" (When catching big air)'' *''"This one's mine!"'' *''"Yay!" (When boosting)'' *''"Eh, hehehe!"'' *''"Ohh!"'' *''"Yes!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Eh, hah hah huh he he!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"The speed!" (When boosting)'' *''"Hehe... Yes!"'' *''"Hey!!"'' Dingodile *''"Move over, mate." (When passing another racer)'' *''"*Growls*" (When hit)'' *''"Oh, bother." (When hit)'' *''"Nyahhh!" (When hit)'' *''"Goodbye!" (When using an item)'' *''"Here's a doozy!" (When using an item)'' *''"Eh-hehehehe-haaa!"'' (When dropping an item) *''"Eh-hehehe-heee!" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Whooah BABY!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Ooohhhhhhh..." (When spinning out of control)'' Polar *''"(barks)"'' *''"Grrr!"'' *''"(laughter)"'' *''"Whaweee!"'' Pura *''"(meow)"'' *''"Meowee!"'' *''"Wee!"'' *''"Ow!" (When hit)'' *''"Raaaoowww!" (When hit)'' Ripper Roo Note: Ripper Roo's quotes are taken from his subtitles, as he uses insane laughter instead of actual speech. *''(upon collecting 4 Trophies) "You crazy enough to race me? I'll show you wild driving! Last one across the finish line is a rotten brain!"'' *''(upon losing the race) "You are crazier than me! Have a key. Good luck! You'll need it."'' *''"(insane laughter)"'' *''"Blah!" (When hit)'' *''"(hissing)" *"(barks and growls)" (When spinning out of control)'' *''Wheeeee! (When boosting)'' Papu Papu *''(upon collecting 8 Trophies) "Papu much tired of watching puny slugs race so slow! Papu want in action, to lay boom down big! And prove Papu is world's best driver. Papu move so fast, you munch tracks."'' *''(upon losing the race) "Ughh... Papu not himself today. Maybe Papu not eating a big breakfast. You are fast for be so small. Here is key to help. Oxide much bigger problem for you. Him not as big, but him much more grumpy."'' *''"Too bad!"'' *''"Bunga!"'' *''"Ooohh!"'' *''"Got a booboo."'' *''"Hehehehehe!"'' *''"Bey!"'' *''"Big Bump!"'' Komodo Joe *''(upon collecting 12 Trophies) "Ssso, you've beaten all the other racersss on these tracksss. Well, now you'll sssee why I'm the most feared driver on the cccircuit. I'll earn the right to face Oxide by crusshhing you, into brake dusssttt. Let'sss raccce..."'' *''(upon losing the race) "You're not so slow after all. Surprisssed me you did. Here'sss a key for the win. Ssstill, I think you're not fassst enough to out-raced Oxide. We're going to loossse our planet, and it will all be your fault!"'' *''"Sssucker!"'' *''"Sssuccesss!"'' *''"Look out!"'' *''"Ugh, ssstop that!"'' *''"Ow!"'' *''"Ssso sssorry."'' *''"Too bad!"'' *''"Aaagh!"'' *''"Ssslow down!'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Hang On!"'' Pinstripe *''(upon collecting 16 Trophies) "Wha you, you call that racin'? Forget about it! If youse gonna face Oxide, youse gonna hafta get past me foist! I'm the speed champeen here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course! Hahahahaha...."'' *''(upon losing the race) "So, youse beat me fair and square. I doubt you'll be as lucky with Oxide. Here's a key for your troubles. Oh, brother..."'' *''"Have some o' this!" (When using an item)'' *''"You're mine!" (When using an item)'' *''"Say goodnight!" (When using an item)'' *''"Yeah!" (When boosting)'' *''"Ohh yeah!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Over the top!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Watch your back!" (When passing another racer)'' *''"Yeah, right!" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Heehehehehe" (Hit when shielded)'' *''"(wheezy laughter)" (When dropping an item)'' *''"Ow!" (When hit)'' *''"Oooh!" (When hit)'' *''"Rats!" (When spinning out of control)'' *''"Huhbblblbbla!"'' (When spinning out of control) Fake Crash *''"Waaahooo!"'' *''"Noo-oh!"'' *''"(laughter)"'' *''"(grunt)"'' *''"Wowwweeeee!!!"'' Dr. N. Tropy *''"Think you're fast, eh? Well, let's see if you can beat my fastest time on this track."'' *''"I can't believe you beat my time on this track. Now you'll face Oxide's best time, and I doubt you can beat that." (When beating one of his track records) *''"You beat one of my track records. You're faster than I thought. But can you do as well on other tracks?" (When beating one of his track records) *''"Another of my time records falls to you." (When beating one of his track records) *''"I'll admit you're fast on this track. But I bet you can't do the same on all the other tracks." (When beating one of his track records) *''"Not bad, not bad. But I still own the speed records on other tracks." (When beating one of his track records)'' *''"Quite the speed demon, eh? Care to match me on some of the other tracks?" (When beating one of his track records)'' *''"Congratulations. You've beaten all my track records. Now you've earned the right to choose me as a racer in the Character Select screen." (When beating all of his track records and unlocking him)'' *''"Yes!" (When boosting)'' *''"Blimey!" (When hit)'' *''"Nothing to it." (Hit when shielded)'' *''"Bad timing."'' *''"Time races on."'' *''"Watch your luck." (When using an item)'' *''"Take this" (When using an item)'' *''"Like clockwork!"'' *''"Uh-oh!"'' *''"(grunts)"'' *''"No-no-no-not good!" (When spinning out of control)'' Penta Penguin *''"(quark)"'' *''"(speech)"'' *''"(quark laughter)"'' *''"(Penguin Yay 1)"'' (Unfinished version of NTSC) *''"(Penguin Yay 2)"'' (Unfinished version of NTSC) Nitros Oxide *﻿''"Hehehehe!"'' *''"You're no match for me!"'' *''"Say goodbye!"'' *''"Here's a little surprise!"'' *''"Try again!"'' *''"No chance!"'' *''"You'll never best me!"'' *''"You're slower than a Bermugulan Slagvork"'' *''"My trunk!"'' *''"Aaarrrrrrgh!!!"'' *''(introduction) "Greetings Creatures of this planet...I've come to compete!!!...So, you pesky earth slugs like to race, eh? hehehehehe... Well, I, Nitros Oxide, am the fastest racer in the galaxy! I travel the stars, looking for creatures to test my skills. It's a little game I call Survival of the Fastest. Here's the way we play: I challenge the best driver of your world to race for the planet. If your driver wins, I'll leave your miserable little rock alone. But if I win, I'll turn your entire globe into a concrete parking lot, and make you my slaves! Hahahahahaha! Get ready to race for the fate of your planet!"'' *''(upon collecting all Trophies) "Well, the little terra vermin has finally collected all the trophies to become world champion. What took you so long? Now we prove who the fastest driver really is!"'' *''(upon losing the first challenge) "Aaahhh!! I can't believe you beat me! I never lose! How embarrassing. I'll be the laughingstock of all Gasmoxia! Fine. Your miserable planet stays mushy and green. At least you still haven't gathered all of my Time Relics. Until you've collected all of those, and race me again, you'll never be able to claim you are the fastest! This won't be the last time you'll face Nitros Oxide! We will meet again!"'' *''(upon having all Relics) "So, you're back, and you've gathered all my Time Relics. I'm impressed! Well, it's about time I taught you a real lesson in speed! This race is for keeps!"'' *''(upon losing the 2nd time) "Aaahh!! You beat me once again! Now I have to go back to the planet Gasmoxia a complete loser! I must be getting slow in my old age... That's it. I'm finished racing in these mushy backward worlds. Keep your miserable planet! I'm outta here for good!"'' Category:Quotes Category:Crash Team Racing